Feeling In The Heart
by PrettiiGurl754
Summary: The Junior Class of East High is getting ready to go on their annual Junior Retreat. The whole gang, Sharpay and Ryan, in California for 3 weeks? With only teachers, no parents. This could get interesting. TroyGabi, ChadTaylor, JasonKelsi parings.
1. Are You Kidding Me?

Hello Everyone! Im Nicole, I previously began writing a Harry Potter story on here but I never got around to finish it. Sorry for anybody who liked it. Anyways, this is going to be a High School Musical Fanfic. Hope you enjoy.

"**Feeling In The Heart"**

Chapter 1: Are You Kidding Me?

There were almost two full months of school left until Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, Chad Danforth, Kelsi Nielson, and Jason Cross were seniors at East High. The last 2 weeks had been a bliss of excitement due to various winnings.

First off, the East High Wildcats Basketball team had finally become state champions, with captain Troy leading them to victory. The Scholastic Decathlon also won their tournament. Also, the Drama Clubs' presentation of _'Twinkle Town' _had been a huge success, with their rising stars Troy and Gabriella.

Now though, the junior class was looking forward to their leadership class trip, where they officially became "upperclassmen".

The gang is sitting at their lunch table discussing the upcoming trip. Chad shakes his head and lets out a laugh,

Chad: Psh. Its just a lame excuse to let us party before we become seniors.

Taylor: Chad, come on, they want to try to help us learn the reigns of being upperclassmen.

Chad: Yeah. In California?

Troy: He's got a point.

Taylor gives Troy the evil eye. Gabrielle is laughing.

Gabriella: Oh please, like you don't want to go to California for 3 weeks.

Chad: You know its not like that.

Kelsi: Then why on earth our you complaining?

Kelsi finally buts into the conversation after flirting non-stop with Jason.

Chad: I don't know. I just don't feel like going all the way to California and wanting to enjoy myself there when all the teachers are gonna wanna do is force more school on us.

Gabriella: Didn't you read the pamphlet when we signed up? It clearly stated that we will have classes from 12 in the morning until 4 in the afternoon then the rest is our free time to do basically whatever.

Chad: We're going to be so restricted though. I know it.

Taylor: Fine Chad, fine.

Troy: Then why did you even sign up to go on this trip?

Chad gives him an outrageous look.

Chad: Because I did not want to be stuck here in Alberquerqe without anybody to hang out with.

Troy makes a sentimental face and jokingly goes to hug him.

Troy: Aww how sweet.

Chad pushes him away and Troy nearly falls out of his chair. The whole gang laughs.

Troy, Gabi, Chad and Taylor's homeroom the following morning.

Mrs. Darbus: I have exciting news about your annual Junior Class trip.

Sharpay claps her hands and squeals eccentrically. Ryan looks up with a dazed looked on his face. Gabriella and Taylor look at each other and roll their eyes.

Mrs. Darbus: Your hotel room assignments have finally been determined.

An excitement-filled buzz fills the air.

Mrs. Darbus: I will post them on the bulletin board before second period today.

The class begins to chatter about the assignments until the bell rings signaling the end of homeroom.

First period bell has just rung. Sharpay stomps out of her English classes and practically runs, as fast as she can in Gucci heels, to the bulletin board. Ryan is struggling to catch up with her.

She reaches a large crowd around the board, and shoves her way to the front. She scans the board for her name, noting that whey are all posted in rooms of 4 by gender. She finally found her name and scanned the rest of the row for her roomates. She let out a scream as she processed who she would be living with for the next 3 weeks.

Sharpay: You have _got_ to be kidding me.

Ok guys. I hope you liked the first chapter. Not the best, I know, but I just wanted to kinda get the stories plot across to you. I will try and post tomorrow. Please be patient sometimes I am slow with posting so bear with me. Reviews are always appreciated.

Also, I do not own HSM just a few of the characters I am going to create later on.

Thanks and Enjoy, Nicole


	2. Stick To The Status Quo

"Feeling In The Heart"

_Chapter 2- Stick To The Status Quo._

Sharpay isn't the only one not happy with room assignments.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Sharpay stomped down the hall to Mrs. Darbus classroom and waltzed through the door, Mrs. Drabus, who was bust at her desk, looked up and gave the girl a quizzical look.

Mrs. Darbus: Ms. Evans, what, may I ask, is the meaning of all this racket?

Sharpay held up the room assignment list which she had tore down from the bulletin board and shoved it in the womans' face.

Sharpay: Only if you can tell me what the meaning of this is.

She pointed to her name followed closely by Courtney McCain, Gabriella Montez, and Taylor Mckessie.

Mrs. Darbus: That dear child is your room assignment and roommates. Room Number 3, with Ms' Montez, McCain, and McKessie.

Sharpay: I can read.

She sneered at her.

Sharpay: Courtney I can deal with but the other two, I feel it is best for my own personal well being, as well as theirs, that you, _rethink_ this little room assignment chart.

Mrs. Darbus: It is permanant, Ms. Evans.

Sharpay let out another scream and turned on her heel, stomping out of the room and crumbling the piece of paper up. She tossed it at another student as she pased them then headed to her next class.

Chad: What's got the ice queen all upset?

He questioned as she stomped past them.

Gabriella stooped down to pick up the crumble up piece of paper she had tossed at Zeke. She unfolded it and read it, letting out a sigh.

Gabriella: This.

She handed the paper to the boys.

Chad: Absolutely not. I am not staying a room with Ryan and his other buddy.

Troy: Your with me though.

Chad: But Ryan?

Taylor snatched the paper from the boys and looked up her name.

Taylor: Sharpay ands Courtney? Ugh.

Gabriella: And Me.

The four sat down in their study hall seats, each muttering to themselves about the assignments, each upset about them.

Gabriella: This is going to be a long trip.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

In homeroom the following afternoon Mrs. Darbus had yet another announcement. The class groaned at this, because the last announcement she had made had turned out to be a pain for almost everybody.

Mrs. Darbus: Okay class listen up.

She clapped her hands to get their attention.

Mrs. Darbus: We will be leaving for our trip on Monday so this weekend I suggest everybody pack and buy all the supplies they will need for the trip to California.

She began to pass around sheets of paper to the students.

Mrs. Darbus: In this packet are a list of supplies you will need to bring along on this trip. There is also a list of things you may not bring. Please pay close attention ton these.

She gave the students a glare.

Sharpay: Limit of $300 dollars? Please. I have that much on my gold credit card alone.

She muttered to Ryan.

Ryan: No cellular devices? Yeah right. I couldn't _live_ without my phone.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

The bell rang signaling the end of Friday classes and beginning of the weekend.

Mrs. Darbus: Okay class, be sure to pack for your trip and I will see you bright and early Monday morning to prepare for our trip.

The class began filing out. Gabrielle, Taylor, and Kelsi a met by Gabi's locker.

Gabriella: Girls, are you thinking what im thinking?

Taylor: Shopping Trip tomorrow?

Kelsi: Definitely.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Okay guys, I hope you liked this chapter. I have to update for my Harry Potter story 'Your Joking Right' tomorrow so hopefully I will have a new chapter up by Tuesday. In the meantime, Review and check out my HP story if you're a HP fan.

–Nicole


	3. Morning Madness

"_**Feeling In The Heart"**_

Chapter 3- Morning Madness.

Gabriella was woke by the sound of her ell phone going off. She grabbed her alarm clock off her bedside table and semi-blindly peered at the time. 8:15.

Gabriella: Are you kidding me?

She reluctantly crawled out of her warm bed and grabbed her fuzzy white robe, slipping it over her cold body. She grabbed her cell phone and looked at her missed call list, Tay's House, was listed. She hit the send button.

Taylor: Morning sunshine.

Gabriella: Honestly Tay, 8 on a Saturday morning?

Taylor: Does shopping not mean anything to you?

Gabriella: Um. No. Not at 8a.m on a Saturday it dosen't.

Gabriella is _not_ a morning person.

Taylor: Fine. Just, pretty yourself up and Me and Kels will pick you up in about an hour.

Gabriella: K.

The girls hung up. Gabriella laid back down.

Gabriella: An hour? gives me about another 20 minutes to sleep.

Her phone began to ring again. She groaned and grabbed it.

Gabriella: Hullo?

Taylor: And don't you dare lay back down Ms. Montez.

Gabriella laughed.

Taylor: I know you to well. One hour Gabriella.

Gabriella: No. I got it.

They hung up again once more and Gabriella began to get ready. May as well.

For the trip to the mall she chose a denim mini skirt with a pair of white fishnet footless leggings and a blue and white stripped polo shirt. She tied her wavy black hair half up with a white ribbon and applied some eyeliner, mascara, and sparkly white shadow. She went to her closet and picked out a pair of white flip flops.

After she was totally ready to go she looked at her alarm clock and was a bit startled at how long it had taken her to get ready. She had about 15 minutes to spare, and knowing Taylor, she would be pretty exact about her time.

Gabriella clicked on her AIM and signed on. Troy was on, as was Kelsi.

**Chat Room:**

_**XoMiSsCoMpOsedOx**-Kelsi, _

_MeNYou03-Gabriella,_

_BBaller14-Troy _

**_XoMiSsCoMpOsedOx_** Are you ready to go?

_MeNYou03_: Of course, Tay would kill me if I wasn't.

**_XoMiSsCoMpOsedOx_**: I know. Whats open at 9 in the morning anyways?

_MeNYou03_: Beats me.

Bballer 14 has entered the chatroom

_MeNYou03_: Hi Troy!

**_XoMiSsCoMpOsedOx_**: Hey Troy.

_BBaller14_: Gabi, Kels. Morning to ya.

_MeNYou03_: Too early if you ask me.

_BBaller14_: Forgot you weren't much of a morning person.

_MeNYou03_:Am To!

_MeNYou03_ Yeah Right.

**_XoMiSsCoMpOsedOx_**: Ok. Im going to leave you too to flirt, Tays here, See you in a bit Gabi., Troy.

_MeNYou03_: Ugh. Kels, shut up. See you later.

_MeNYou03_: Flirt? Yeah Right.

_BBaller14_: Yeah sure... So where are you going today anyways?

_MeNYou03_: The Mall

_BBaller14_: Ah Yes. The Royal Mall.

_MeNYou03_: Shut up Troy.

_BBaller14_:Aw. You love listening to me.

_MeNYou03_: In Your dreams

_BBaller14_: You know it.

_MeNYou03_: Ok Troy, I've got to go. See you Monday.

_BBaller14_: Bye Gabi.

_MeNYou03_: Bye Troy.

_MeNYou03_ has signed off.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Aw. Im sorry guys. I thought for sure I would get to the shopping trip but I didn't. So this chapter is a bit of a Troy-Gabi fluff chapter. Hope it was okay. Next Chapter– Shopping!

–Nicole


	4. Shop Til Ya Drop

"Feeling In The Heart"

Chapter 4–Shop Til Ya Drop

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Taylor McKessie, Gabriella Montez, and Kelsi Nielson walked into West Point Shopping Mall with smiles on their faces, today was going to be a good day.

After all, what girl doesn't like to shop?

Taylor was more the indie girl, she liked shopping for unique clothes and patterns.

Gabriella is the trendy one. She likes cute tops, skirts, and tight jeans, with tons of accessories, of course.

And Kelsi is the classic girl, T-shirts and jeans make her happy.

With their unique tastes in fashion, the girls headed for their first store, Macy's.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

Kelsi: How do I look?

She emerged in a pair of dark blue jeans, which faded to a light blue flair near her feet. She had paired the jeans with a vintage Cali T-Shirt and open toe sandals.

Taylor and Gabriella popped their heads out of the dressing room curtains on either side of her and smiled.

Taylor: Cute

Gabriella: Awesome. My turn. Now, in the light that were going to California and I do expect to enjoy a little nightlife.

Gabriella emerged in a Sparkly pink cocktail dress that ended in a fit of ruffles just past her knees. The dress had a plunging neckline, with sequins near the V-neck. She also had on a pair of open toe heels, but Gabi's were black.

Kelsi: Oh my gosh, Gabi, you look stunning.

Chad: Thats for sure.

The three girls looked up to see Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke watching them from the chairs the girls had been previously sitting in. The three charged out of their dressing rooms and over to the boys.

Troys eyes were locked on Gabriella. Chad elbowed him.

Chad: Stop drooling over her and tell her she looks great like I did.

Troy: Gabi..you..loo..look..amazing.

Gabriella: Aw. Thanks Troy.

She hugged him, in greeting.

Gabriella: Now, _when _did you guys get here and _how _did you find us?

Kelis: And _why _are you here?

Zeke: Because it's a free country.

Taylor: Ha Ha.

She shot him a glare, Zeke smiled and stepped back behind Troy and Chad.

Troy: Er. We were, um... just out shopping, like... like you guys.

Gabriella: What could you guys possibly be shopping for?

Troy: Clothes

Chad: Equipment for the trip

Zeke: Baking Ingredients.

The four boys all looked at each other and grinned, Jason pointed at them all.

Jason: Yeah, what they all said. Maybe minus the baking stuff?

Everybody laughed, except Zeke.

The girls all looked at each other, silently agreeing that they boys may e good company after all.

Gabriella: Okay guys, we have came to an agreement that you guys may accompany us on our shopping trip.

Taylor: Under one condition.

The other two girls, and all of the boys looked at her. Chad gulped.

Taylor crossed to Chad and swung her bag containing the skirt she had chosen, over his arm.

The other two girls laughed.

Taylor: You have to carry our bags.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

After the guys had reluctantly subjected to be the girls personal slaves, the girls changed back to the clothes they had came in and lined up their purchases.

Next they went to he food court to get something to eat. The guys all split a pizza while Gabi and Taylor both got a Starbucks latte and cookies. Kelsi settled on a bottle of water and salad.

Conversation had drifted to the upcoming trip. The boys excited for the surf, sand, and all around fun. The girls excited for the hot Cali guys, soaking up some sun, and doing some major shopping.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Once the trip was over everybody went their separate ways, The girls to Taylors car and headed home, the boys to Troys car and headed to their houses.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Next Chapter–The trip begins, Sparks in the air, and the girls find new potential in California.


End file.
